A New Threat To Spira
by Amon-100
Summary: Spira is in danger again. And yet again yuna must come to spiras rescue with the help of some old frinds alonge with some new ones. Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

A New Threat to Spira

Prologue

By

Amon100

As yuna sat looking over the ancient city of Zanarkand she could not believe what had happened over the last few months and this whole fiasco. Spira had managed to get it self in to danger again. But her train of thought was broken by a certain blond blister.

"What ya up to yuna?" Tidus asked as he sat down beside her throwing his arm around her.

"Just thinking" Yuna replied as she edged close to Tidus.

"Thinking about what" Tidus asked with his trade mark smirk.

"How we all got involved in this mess" yuna replied smiling as she looked up at him.

"Ya this is a huge mess but it bean one huge adventure" Tidus replied drawing yuna in to a huge.

"But it might not of happened if I had not made that wish" Yuna asked burring her head in Tidus chest.

"Yuna you did what you thought was right, you gave two people back there lives, you did a good thing" with that he gave yuna a kiss on the forehead.

Yuna found Tidus's words comforting but she could not help but think back to the day this had all started.

To be continued in chapter 1: He came from the sea

(A/N): Well I hope you liked the prologue this may be my first FFX2 fan fic but I plan on making it my best so if you liked the prologue please read on and remember to review I need to know what you think I don't care if there flames so just push the button.

(P.S if you leave an anonymous please leave an email so I can get back to you)


	2. He came from the sea

A New Threat to Spira

Chapter 1: He came form the sea

By

Amon100

As Yuna sat by the bed of the still unconscious Tidus, the events to that morning played in her mind. Tidus and Wakka were practicing on the beach while Rikku, Lulu, vindel and her self were relaxing in the sun, when out of no where a huge black winged fiend flew out of the water and landed on the beach .

She thought that Tidus and Wakka could handle the fiend but she was proven wrong when the fiend tossed both of them to the ground like a couple of rag dolls. Seeing this she and Rikku ran towards the fiend, Rikku tried to stun in with a flash bang but it stopped in mid air and fell to the ground with out exploding.

Then loading her hand guns Yuna fired one shot from each, the bullets seamed to stop in mid air for a second, then two bullets found home in the fiend one hitting it in the chest the other in the leg. As the beast began to disappear in a swarm of pyreflys, a strange thing happened the pyreflys began to take form again leaving a young man lying on the beach he was dressed in Al bhed clothing. His white hair contrasted the golden sand around him which began to turn a crimson red with his blood.

Yuna and Rikku quickly ran to help the man carrying him to the inn leaving lulu to deal with Tidus and Wakka, but she just used a gravity spell to lift the two and headed for the inn her self.

Yuna was broken for her train of thought by her cousin who was sitting next to the bed of the still unconscious stranger "Yunie, Yunie come look at this"

With that Yuna left Tidus side and headed over to Rikku glancing at the sleeping Wakka on her way "So what's up"

"Well I was going through this guys side pockets and I found some cool things like this" Rikku said mischievously as she pulled out a pair of hand guns one black and one silver nearly identical to Yuna's

"Rikku you now going thought peoples pockets is wrong" Yuna replied in the sternest ton she could muster, but in the end her curiosity won out "What else did you find?"

Rikku then produced a sheath knife with a largish orange stone in the pommel. "Yunie do you know what this is" Rikku asked point at he pommel

"Some sort of a stone" Yuna answered

"Yunie it's a sphere, one of the smallest i've ever seen, wana take a look?" Rikku asked giving her best cute look.

"Ok then lets take a look" Yuna said as she got up and headed to the table in the front of the inn.

When the two sat down Rikku scanned the sphere in the blades pommel looking for the on switch.

"What's taking so long Rikku" Yuna asked. She really wanted to see the sphere hoping it would tell here something about the young man.

"Oh Yunie I can't find the on switch" Rikku pouted.

"Maybe Shinra knows we'll show it to him when the Celsius gets back from luca."

As they talked the Celsius landed on the besaid beach. A single figure dressed in black leather, sword in hand walked down the ramp on to the beach. Paine then shifted the sword to her shoulder and began the treck to the village. She silently cursed brother for landing on the beach, she could of used the transporter to get to the village but it only worked when the ship was in the air. The sun was slowly setting as she passed the water fall. When she came to the old machina runes she was stopped in her tracks by a loud roar.

"Come get some" Paine yell as she lifted her sword, ready to fight what ever made the sound.

As if answering her call a large white leopard fiend jumped down from the runes, taking a fighting stance. But seeing Paine it stopped, sat on it hind legs and began to lick its paw.

This kinda shocked Paine, any other fiend would of attacked by now but not this one. As she looked at fiend it began to looked familiar.

"white fang" Paine murmured sticking her sword in the ground and indicating with her hand for the beast to come to her.

Hearing its name, the beast carefully approached Paine, when white fang was close enough to Paine to get her sent she walked over to her with out fear and rubbed her head angst the girls leg purring loudly.

"white fang it is you" Paine said a she rubbed the large cats head. "But why are you here"

Then it hit here 'If fang is here that means that they are here'. Paine grabbed her sword and bolted towards the village. 'I can't let Yuna or Rikku to them they know too much about me things Rikku and Yuna can't know, mustn't know' Paine was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice she was running in to a coyote ambush. She was broken form her thoughts by a snarl she looked up to see a coyote pouncing at her, then a flash white crossed her vision. Snapping back to reality Paine saw white fang bite in to the neck of the coyote.

'Great now I owe that beast my life again' Paine thought as she raised her sword to take on the other two coyotes that just emerged from the under growth.

"You take one I take the other" Paine yelled to white fang as she charged up a flametongue it would be overkill but she was really pissed off.

One of the coyotes lunged at Paine only to be greeted by the feel of white fangs teeth plunging in to its neck.

Paine then unleashed the flametongue attack on the last coyote, turning it to ash.

"Come on fur ball lets get to the village" Paine said her usual monotone voice returning.

* * *

(A/N): Ok that was the first remade chapter of one of my old stories I found when I was clearing out the hard drive of my old laptop. If you like it push the button and give me a review. I except every type of review including flames and I will reply to all reviews if I can. So push the button and keep me writing.

Peace

Amon


	3. New friends meet old

A New Threat to Spira

Chapter 2: New friends, meet old

By

Amon100

As Paine and white fang came to the prayer monument they stopped. Paine removed a chain belt from around her waist and a clipped it on to the ring on white fangs large collar.

White fang looked up at Paine with a depressed look on her face.

"Sorry fang but the people in the village don't know your harmless its just to be safe"

White fang sadly nodded and they both continued walking towards the village.

As the walked down the hill Paine wondered why she kept the leash that she was given so long ago _'But it did make a good belt'_ she thought to her self.

As they entered the village Paine kept a tight grip on the leash praying that if fang tried to run a way it would hold. _' its mithril you jackass it won't break'_ Paine corrected herself

Paine just brushed of the odd looks she was getting from the villagers and wondered where Yuna was. She then noticed Keppa coming out of the village shop .

She went to talk to him but seeing the white beast by her side he tried to make a dash for it, but Paine caught him by the overalls

"Where's Yuna" Paine asked tightening her grip on his clothes.

"The inn" Keppa replied trying to struggle free from Paine's grasp.

Paine let go of Keppa and he ran out of the village, Paine just rolled her eyes and walked towards the inn.

When Paine reached the inn yuna and Rikku were a the table drinks in hand, both looked like they were not far from drunk.

Rikku seeing the white fang almost instantly tried to get a way but only succeeded in falling flat on her face.

Yuna on the other hand just took an other sip of her drink "Hi Paine" She slurred "Have a seat"

Pain took one of free seats next to yuna and grabbed Rikku's half finished drink.

"Paine are you mad bringing a fiend in to the village" Rikku stuttered inching away the fiend resting at Paine's side "it'll kill us all"

Paine was surprised at how sober Rikku sounded, but the one of the things Paine learnt over the past two years with the Gullwings was the fear make a very drunk Rikku sober fast.

"She won't hurt you Rikku" Paine stated poring some of Rikku's drink on the table "fang up"

White fang head then popped up licking up the drink

"Great you'll get it drunk, were all dead" Rikku moaned shaking her head causing more brads to flop down over her face " I'm going to se if that guy is a wake"

"For the last time Rikku… wait Rikku what guy" Paine asked getting up for her seat.

"He appeared on the beach wana take a look he's in the next room"

Paine felt a lump form in her throat _'maybe it's not him'_ Paine tried to convince her self as she walked in to the next room, but that fell apart when she saw the figure in the bed

(A/N): Sorry for the delay please read and review I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner


End file.
